


Because the internets need Jack/Barbossa curtainfic!

by were_lemur



Category: Pirates of the Caribbean
Genre: Bob - Freeform, Crack, Drabble, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-07-06
Updated: 2009-07-06
Packaged: 2017-10-17 03:52:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/172619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/were_lemur/pseuds/were_lemur
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>crack</p>
            </blockquote>





	Because the internets need Jack/Barbossa curtainfic!

"Are yeh daft, Jack? The _Pearl_ doesn't need curtains!"

"Every morning, the light slants in through the windows and wakes me up. And me with me head splittin -- "

"Maybe yeh should contemplate not drinkin' so much rum the night before."

"Don't be ridiculous, Hector. All I need is a good set of curtains."

"Yer not puttin' curtains in me ship!"

"I'm not, Hector. I'm putting them in _my_ ship. Tell you what, though -- I'll let you pick out the color. Maybe red? Not red! Not red. Blue? Green? They could pick up the color of your apples quite nicely."

"No!"


End file.
